parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney sequel film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Prince Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Melody - Marie (The Aristocats) *Young Flounder - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Sebastian - Flik (A Bug's Life) *King Triton - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Grimsby - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Morgana - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) *Undertow - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Undertow (as small size) - Corporal Pig (Angry Birds Toons) *Cloak and Dagger - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH), Digit (An American Tail) and Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Franklin the Turtle *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Kimba the White Lion) *The Waltzing Children Played By - Various Animal Kids *The Handsome Boy - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The Music Conductor - Donald Duck *Mother Penguin - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Baby Penguin - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *5 Male Penguins - Justin, Brutus, Mr. Ages, Jeremy and Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Tip - C-3PO (Star Wars) *Dash - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Adult Flounder - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Flounder's Kids - Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Speedy (Kimba the White Lion) *Harold the Seahorse - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *King Triton's Guards - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Delilah *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Delilah/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Delilah and Corporal Pig's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Marie Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Flik Tells Duchess About Marie *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Marie Meets Delilah *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 13 - "For a Moment"/Delilah's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Marie Meets C-3PO and R2-D2 *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Marie's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty Delilah *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures (TBA) *The Aristocats (TBA) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Krypto the Superdog (2005) *Angry Birds Toons (2013) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Old Yeller (1957) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Bolt (2008) *Lulu Caty (2009) *Dumbo (1941) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) *Oliver & Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *DuckTales (1987) *Franklin (1997) *Bonkers (1994) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs